1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet automatic packing machine, and more particularly to a tablet package conveying apparatus for a tablet automatic packing machine which is capable of offsetting speed differences among conveyed tablet packages while they are conveyed, such that the conveyed tablet packages discharged from the lower side of the tablet automatic packing machine can be more smoothly conveyed to the side wall of the tablet automatic packing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art tablet automatic packing machine including a main body 100, as shown in FIG. 9, is configured such that: a plurality of tablet cassettes 200 are arranged on a shelf of the main body 100, in which the shelf is located a predetermined height from the bottom of the main body; a hopper 300 is installed under the tablet cassettes 200, a pair of pouch rollers 400 are installed at and under both sides of the hopper 300; a pair of drive rollers 500 are installed under the hopper 300; and a sealing unit 600 is installed between the hopper 300 and the pair of drive rollers 500 to heat and seal pouches.
Such prior art tablet automatic packing machine is operated such that: when tablets are discharged from tablet cassettes 200 to the hopper 300, the tablets in the hopper 300 are contained between pouch papers, which are drawn from the pair of the pouch rollers 400 as the pair of drive rollers 500 are operated; and when the pouch papers containing the tablets are heated to be sealed by the sealing unit 600, while they are downwardly conveyed, thereby achieving tablet packages P that are downwardly discharged from the main body 100.
However, even though the prior art tablet automatic packing machine successively and automatically seals the pouch papers to contain tablets and conveys the tablet packages thereunder, the tablet packages are frequently entangled at the bottom.
Also, since the tablet packages are tangled at the bottom, the tablet automatic packing machine must be installed relatively high, which causes a problem that its installation space is restricted.